lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lirum
Lirum is a strong supporting non-player character despite her very brief and sporadic roles throughout the game. In addition to providing plot-critical support from beyond the grave at the most convenient times, she helps to uncover information about some of the main protagonists, most notably Kaim. She is voiced by Shelly Callahan. :Lirum is the daughter of Kaim Argonar and Sarah Sisulart; after she leaps from a cliff, they presume her dead, and it is only after their memories return that it is revealed that her apparent death was instigated by Gongora. She inexplicably survives and travels across the ocean to Numara, where she spends the rest of her life. How Lirum survived, escaped Gongora, or made it to Numara is never revealed, but at some point, presumably after her children Mack and Cooke are born, Gongora caused her to be infected with an illness.Let's Play Lost Odyssey #074 Time For Sidequests - YouTube. "Then he killed Lirum!" - at 7 minutes in By the time she was discovered by Kaim, she could not be treated with conventional medicine, and the illness ultimately claimed her life. :Mack and Cooke confirm that Lirum was happy during her lifetime despite her yearning for her parents. She had many friends, including Queen Ming, whom the children address as "Aunt Ming", suggesting that Lirum and Ming had a sisterly relationship. The tone of a doctor's letter addressed to Lirum (which the player can read in game) also suggests that Lirum and her family were popular and respected. Lirum is described by other non-player characters as very kind and generous. Family Family Members :Kaim Argonar – Lirum's father, who she had been separated with since the day she fell into the ocean, until their reunion after protecting Cooke and Mack, alongside a patch of Tenderflora. Shortly before she passed away, she asked him to watch over her two children. :Sarah Sisulart – Lirum's mother, who she had been separated with since the day she fell into the ocean. Although she longed to reunite with her mother and father again, Sarah was unable to see Lirum again before her death. :Mack – Lirum's quiet, shy son. He had shown signs of magical potency, though in what manner was never known. He's very headstrong, leading to him being saved by the others on a few occasions, particularly at Crimson Forest, where he becomes possessed by the spirit of the forest, the Obsidian Miasma, and unlocks the ability to use Spirit Magic. Lirum, from beyond the grave, uses the power of the Tenderflora he and Cooke protected and gave to her during her funeral on numerous occasions to protect them. :Cooke – Lirum's daughter. She can be headstrong at times, but tends to be the one who helps the party out of trouble on numerous occasions. She can be very aggressive towards people, but tends to do so to hide her own fears. She has high respect for pirates, especially Seth, and wants to be a pirate herself. She's potent with White Magic. Family Tree Links * Video of Kaim discovering Lirum alive: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vczaVmg6uyw Category:Characters Category:Lirum Category:NPCs Category:Mortals